This invention relates to camping equipment and more particularly to a combined back pack and folding camp chair which is adapted for carrying a canoe.
Carrying a heavy and long canoe any distance over rough ground poses a problem. Canoes, particulary white water canoes, are heavy (typically from 50 to 90 pounds in weight) and from 12 to 18 feet in length. This makes them difficult for one person to lift and carry. Two people may lift a canoe more easily but because of the unevenness of the terrain and obstacles, such as rocks and roots, each tends to walk at differing speeds throwing the other off balance. There is a risk of injury if one person stumbles, throwing the other person off balance. Traditionally, a single person portages the canoe, alone. As a consequence people of lesser strength cannot portage canoes and even those strong enough frequently avoid travel on rivers with long or arduous portages.
A second difficulty with canoe camping is seating at the end of the day. Usually by then a canoeist has tired muscles particularly in their back. Traditionally, canoeists sit on the ground or a log. These can be wet, cold, dirty and hard and provide little or no support for a fatigued back. Some canoeists take folding camping chairs but these add extra weight and are awkward to portage.
A number of back pack and chair combinations have been proposed. However, these pack frames are not particularly suitable for comfortably and safely supporting a canoe. The provision of a practical canoe carrier requires re-dimensioning the chair frame to provide the optimum carrier shape while keeping in mind that a usable chair is also desirable.
The prior combination pack frames and chair do not appear to have any means f or engaging cross members of an inverted canoe.
Transporting a canoe by an individual has been tradition ally accomplished by balancing a centrally located thwart of the canoe or a yoke on the person's shoulders, and thus the weight of the canoe rests heavily on the neck and shoulders.
An example of a prior attempt at providing a canoe carrier on a pack frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,367. However, no attempt has been made to use the pack frame and another frame member to provide a camp chair.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by the provision of a carrier to redistribute the weight from the shoulders to the waist and hips alleviating pressure points and arm and back strain while improving the balance and allowing free use of at least one hand.
The present invention further seeks to provide a carrier on which a canoe can be readily positioned by the individual.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a pack frame having adjustable means thereon for holding a cross member of a canoe and which also provides the required framework for a folding camp chair.
This invention greatly increases physical comfort of the person carrying a canoe. It allows an individual to walk farther over more difficult terrain without resting. It allows people of lesser strength, to carry a canoe where they would otherwise be unable to do so. It gives the person carrying the canoe better balance with less likelihood of falling, even allowing a free hand for a walking stick.
Accordingly the present invention provides an apparatus which functions as a combination backpack frame and canoe carrier and is convertible to a folding camp chair, said apparatus comprising first and second frame assemblies having upper ends, and ground engageable ends when used as a chair, each frame assembly including parallel side members, and transverse members, pivot means connecting the side members of the first and second frame assemblies, a web extending between upper ends of the frame assemblies to form a back rest and a seat portion, and straps extending between upper ends of the side members to maintain the frame members angularly disposed to each other to provide the chair function; and a carrier belt and shoulder straps on said frame assemblies for use in the carrier mode and means joining the upper portion of a first frame member with a ground engageable portion of the second frame member to support a cross member of an inverted canoe therebetween.